


Rules of Platonicking

by mjcrawleys



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjcrawleys/pseuds/mjcrawleys
Summary: A Weapo one shot





	Rules of Platonicking

“I don’t know what to tell you, Kaitlyn. They only had one mattress in the truck. They said the other one must have been lost in transit.”  
Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. If she’d been home, she would have gotten a better, more in depth explanation of what happened. How the hell you could lose a queen size mattress?! Andrew was too nice to get more details or harangue answers out of the delivery personnel. It was one of the things she loved about him but in situations like this, it wasn’t always the best.  
“Okay, don’t give me that look. They said they are sending another one and it should be here in a day or two. We can handle sharing a bed until then, right?” Her face didn’t show any sense of calm so he had to further his suggestions. “Or I can take the couch, if it’s that big of a deal.”  
“No, don’t be silly, Andrew. It’s not like we haven’t shared a bed before and, like you said, it’s just for a night or two.”  
God, she hoped it wouldn’t be any longer than a night. She wasn’t sure she could handle being that close to Andrew for too many nights. The combination of his after shave and the warmth of his body was so intoxicating enough it already took enough energy to keep her feelings at bay. It would take all her strength to keep her distance sleeping beside him.   
——-  
They muscled the one mattress up to Andrew’s room and set it up for the night, working together to get the sheets on and position it correctly on its frame.  
Letting Andrew use the bathroom first, she busied herself organizing and reorganizing the sheets and pillow on the bed to distract her mind from what was about to happen.  
Why was she so nervous? There was nothing to be nervous about. It was only Andrew, her partner of many years, not some stranger. What could go wrong? Ha, what could go wrong. She felt like her brain was playing tricks on her. Everything could go wrong what if she couldn’t control herself. What if she gets sucked in? She can’t let herself get sucked in. She and Andrew have a good thing going here. Don’t ruin it with all your feelings, she warned herself. He probably doesn’t feel the same. She was just saying how Andrew is too nice. He is probably just being a good partner, not expressing some suppressed love for her.  
“The bathroom is free, Kaitlyn.”  
So lost in thought, she hadn’t heard him come back in. His voice startled her.  
Andrew chuckled, “Didn’t mean to scare you there. You good?”  
“Uh yeah…fine just, uh, lost in thought,” Kaitlyn mumbled quickly, scurrying into the bathroom before he could ask any more questions.  
————  
They both laid there, wide wake, afraid to really move. Afraid that if they did they’d inadvertently touch and feel that electricity. That chemistry that had served them so well on the ice was now a road block to getting a good night of sleep, anything but a peace of mind when it came to their off ice bond.  
“Are you asleep?” He couldn’t take it anymore. His mind was going crazy and he couldn’t continue to just lay there. 

“This is ridiculous, Andrew. We are both adults and neither of us are going to get sleep if we keep this up.”  
Andrew sat up, leaning against the head board and turning to look at Kaitlyn. He guessed that her mind had been just as loud as his own. She had obviously been thinking the same thing he’d been, only she had been brave enough to say it out loud.  
“So, what are you suggesting?” Andrew hoped he knew where this was going but didn’t want to assume anything by saying what he thought first.  
“Can we just forget this platonic crap for the night and actually get comfortable? There is no two ways about it. This bed is small and neither of us are small. We need sleep or Shae will kill us.” They were amid intense preparations for the upcoming season and this was not going to help.  
“Yeah, I think I can do that.”  
They both slid back down under the sheets, this time laying on their sides, facing each other.  
“You know…” Andrew started before cutting himself off. This probably wasn’t the best time for this conversation. They were supposed to be getting to sleep, not starting an in depth conversation about their personal lives. But it had already been brought up before and the moment just felt right. “There are teams that are together and haven’t destroyed their careers,” he continued, gently pushing some of her hair back from her face so he could see her eyes.   
“Yeah, but you never know what will happen in the future. We could easily break up. Do we want to risk that? Just look at Shae and Victor. They weren’t even romantically involved and they can’t even speak to each other now. I don’t want to ruin what we have. We’ve come too far to mess it up with feelings.”  
“But what if we don’t mess it up and it makes us even better. Like you said, they weren’t even romantically together. We could mess it up anyway, without being involved, without getting to know what it feels like to have it all. Tell me I’m the only one who feels this,” he cupper her face in his hand, “when we touch?”  
“Well, I definitely felt something the other day when you put me down after the new lift.” She blushed, but was flirting with him, teasing him for the way she knew how much being near her affected him at times.   
They had been working on a lift where she stands on his thigh, but it had gone a bit awry and Andrew got more of a view than usual, leaving him a little flustered.  
“Hey now, that’s not fair.” Andrew pouted turning on his back pretending to be mad. “Anyways, it was your fault. If that stupid skirt of yours hadn’t gotten all caught up there wouldn’t have had a problem.”  
Laughing, Kaitlyn scooted closer to him, pulling him to lay on her back so she could rest her head on his stomach. This was nice. She could feel herself relaxing into sleep, but she couldn’t let herself get use this.  
As his hand came to caress her back, she felt lulled into a warm sense of comfort. His heart beating against her ear, his hand sweeping soothingly against her back. Maybe Andrew was right, maybe they could do it. There were others why not them.


End file.
